Protection
by aneagle
Summary: As he walked to the nearest chest, he found more books and blank papers. Most of the books in the chest were empty so he picked them up carefully, moving one item after another. There was only one book. Nothing else, not even ink sac or papers. Just one old book with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and started reading it whilst he sat on the wooden floor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and Enyoj. Can I get atleats 1 review?**

Steve ignored the incoming darkness that was behind him. Soon, he found the faint light of torches that were licking the coal on the nearest wall. He walked until he reached his wished destination. But what he found was a library that seemed untouched... or so he thought. The brave miner entered the library, and what he saw were bodies, burned to ashes, pain still visible on their faces. No one knew how long they had been lying here in this dusty library. Papers and books were scattered, and ink completely dried on the stonebrick floor. Steve made his way to other side of library that was covered in cobwebs, and used his iron sword that was sitting on his back. He cut the sticky cobwebs away with little difficulty. The spider strings fell down, and he decided to use them to make a new bow, to protect his village he had found years ago. Steve arrived in front of a ladder that lead up to second floor of the library.

As he walked to nearest chest, he found more books and blank papers. Most of the books in the chest were empty so he picked them up carefully, moving one item after another. There was only one book... Nothing else, not even ink sac or papers. Just one old book with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and started reading it whilst he sat on the wooden floor. The first page of the book was easy to take in, and he understood just what this books words were telling. About Notch and Herobrine, but he couldn't figure out who the third person was. His clock ticked and alarmed, reminding him to get back to village. Breaking from his thoughts, the minor jumped down the ladder and went towards the opening of the stronghold. He was approached by a few zombies on the way, but luckily, he was able to slay them all as he ventured away from his previous destination. As he walked, he found iron ore, and proceeded to collect it. His fellow villagers said that he was a skilled miner and only people like him could go deep into the Earth and find more minerals then many others. Though, with time, a trained miner could become skilled and could survive even the largest waves of monsters.

A few moments passed until Steve exited the cave and untied his horse. He jumped onto his steed, and galloped towards the village.  
Sometimes, when he entered the village, the townsfolk would praise him as their protector. A protector that brought materials for them and in exchange, rewarded him with a nice, warm place to call home. He was kind man, that had respect for everyone he met. But what he loved the most was reading books and going to mine deep in unexplored caves. He didn't truly fear what dangers lurked in the dark, but he would always think ahead to prevent from encountering said dangers.  
He led his horse to the stable and took off the saddle, then he went to his small home. In said home, he was welcomed by his friend, Claric. Claric was an ordinary doctor and librerian. Whenever Steve got injured, he would heal his wounds as best he could. He was warm and caring and didn't like trading too much, but he lived with it. On his property was a small library on the very edge of the village. It had pictures of human anatomy, and depicted all kinds of injuries and illnesses, and what kind of remedies there were to cure and or heal them.

As Steve walked, the gravel pathway crumbled slightly under his feet. It was a bit wet and he was aware that it had been raining.  
He finally arrived at the home, and as he entered, his body was met by the warmness of the fireplace he built for himself and his friend.  
"You're home! How was your mining trip, Steven?" Claric asked.  
"Well, I was met by a few zombies, and I found new stronghold that I explored. Oh, and I brought you some empty books and blank papers." Steve replied tiredly.  
"Oh, just what I needed! Thank you." Claric thanked his friend.  
"No problem, it wasn't a tough task for me."  
"Are you hungry? I cooked chicken and potatoes." Claric said.  
"You have no idea!" They laughed and set the dinner out on the table  
They ate in silence, which was broken by nearby zombie grunts and growls. It was nothing for them, they just stayed put in their shelter. The sun had already began to set, making the skies a beautiful mix of red and orange. Steve emptied his backpack and put the books down on the table, before he told Claric not to take the book with the blue ribbon to his library.

Steve jumped into a pristine bathtub full of warm water, and slowly began rubbing his muscular body to clean of any remaining specks of dirt and sweat.  
He relaxed and stared at cobble stone ceiling, but then she came to his mind again. Who was the girl from the book? He thought to himself and closed his eyes, only for them to open once again  
"What is she?" Steve asked himself aloud.  
"Well...it's time to find out..." He carefully climbed out of the bathtub and pulled on some clean clothes.

He sat on his bed in silence, Claric already sound asleep. Perfect. He wouldn't be asking him any unimportant questions. He had plenty of time to finish this strange book now. He adored being in libraries and strongholds, and he longed to catch every detail from this old and battered book. As he read he found many blank spaces, and it gave him a clue...The ink had deteriorated over time. He would give a yawn from time to time as he read, but stopped stopped when he read something that looked important...

"The War Has Been Declared.  
Your Allies Have Been Ensnared.  
It's Now Or Never.  
Break The Code Or Die Forever."

Steve was utterly confused, but the book was far to interesting to put down. It was, maybe, some hidden history of Minecraftia. As he continued reading next few lines of text, his eyes felt like they wanted to glue themselves shut. It was rather late, and he covered himself in red wool blankets that provided enough warmth for the minor. His bed was comfortable and welcoming as well... God those villagers always trade the softest wool around!

"To the Warrior Give My Blade  
By His Hand Your Fate Is Made."

The book was stating some kind of ancient prophecies, and Steve couldn't understood very well. He looked at the page number, and memorised it before he tied the ribbon around the book, and went to bed. He sighed whilst crawling deeper under the warm blanket...When thunder began to crash and rain collided with the roof of the home. It pounded heavily against the wood and soaked the mobs through. Endermen could be heard screeching in protest, before the sounds of them dieing could be faintly heard. The brave miner sighed again. It seemed that tomorrow was going to be a very difficult day, and he would be headed back for those mines once again. So, Steve relaxed and soon felt himself falling asleep. As the warmth of his blankets seemed to caress him, his eyes closed themselves, and he had finally found himself in a deep slumber.

Steve ignored the incoming darkness that was behind him. Soon, he found the faint light of torches that were licking the coal on the nearest wall. He walked until he reached his wished destination. But what he found was a library that seemed untouched... or so he thought. The brave miner entered the library, and what he saw were bodies, burned to ashes, pain still visible on their faces. No one knew how long they had been lying here in this dusty library. Papers and books were scattered, and ink completely dried on the stonebrick floor. Steve made his way to other side of library that was covered in cobwebs, and used his iron sword that was sitting on his back. He cut the sticky cobwebs away with little difficulty. The spider strings fell down, and he decided to use them to make a new bow, to protect his village he had found years ago. Steve arrived in front of a ladder that lead up to second floor of the library.

As he walked to nearest chest, he found more books and blank papers. Most of the books in the chest were empty so he picked them up carefully, moving one item after another. There was only one book... Nothing else, not even ink sac or papers. Just one old book with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and started reading it whilst he sat on the wooden floor. The first page of the book was easy to take in, and he understood just what this books words were telling. About Notch and Herobrine, but he couldn't figure out who the third person was. His clock ticked and alarmed, reminding him to get back to village. Breaking from his thoughts, the minor jumped down the ladder and went towards the opening of the stronghold. He was approached by a few zombies on the way, but luckily, he was able to slay them all as he ventured away from his previous destination. As he walked, he found iron ore, and proceeded to collect it. His fellow villagers said that he was a skilled miner and only people like him could go deep into the Earth and find more minerals then many others. Though, with time, a trained miner could become skilled and could survive even the largest waves of monsters.

A few moments passed until Steve exited the cave and untied his horse. He jumped onto his steed, and galloped towards the village.  
Sometimes, when he entered the village, the townsfolk would praise him as their protector. A protector that brought materials for them and in exchange, rewarded him with a nice, warm place to call home. He was kind man, that had respect for everyone he met. But what he loved the most was reading books and going to mine deep in unexplored caves. He didn't truly fear what dangers lurked in the dark, but he would always think ahead to prevent from encountering said dangers.  
He led his horse to the stable and took off the saddle, then he went to his small home. In said home, he was welcomed by his friend, Claric. Claric was an ordinary doctor and librerian. Whenever Steve got injured, he would heal his wounds as best he could. He was warm and caring and didn't like trading too much, but he lived with it. On his property was a small library on the very edge of the village. It had pictures of human anatomy, and depicted all kinds of injuries and illnesses, and what kind of remedies there were to cure and or heal them.

As Steve walked, the gravel pathway crumbled slightly under his feet. It was a bit wet and he was aware that it had been raining.  
He finally arrived at the home, and as he entered, his body was met by the warmness of the fireplace he built for himself and his friend.  
"You're home! How was your mining trip, Steven?" Claric asked.  
"Well, I was met by a few zombies, and I found new stronghold that I explored. Oh, and I brought you some empty books and blank papers." Steve replied tiredly.  
"Oh, just what I needed! Thank you." Claric thanked his friend.  
"No problem, it wasn't a tough task for me."  
"Are you hungry? I cooked chicken and potatoes." Claric said.  
"You have no idea!" They laughed and set the dinner out on the table  
They ate in silence, which was broken by nearby zombie grunts and growls. It was nothing for them, they just stayed put in their shelter. The sun had already began to set, making the skies a beautiful mix of red and orange. Steve emptied his backpack and put the books down on the table, before he told Claric not to take the book with the blue ribbon to his library.

Steve jumped into a pristine bathtub full of warm water, and slowly began rubbing his muscular body to clean of any remaining specks of dirt and sweat.  
He relaxed and stared at cobble stone ceiling, but then she came to his mind again. Who was the girl from the book? He thought to himself and closed his eyes, only for them to open once again  
"What is she?" Steve asked himself aloud.  
"Well...it's time to find out..." He carefully climbed out of the bathtub and pulled on some clean clothes.

He sat on his bed in silence, Claric already sound asleep. Perfect. He wouldn't be asking him any unimportant questions. He had plenty of time to finish this strange book now. He adored being in libraries and strongholds, and he longed to catch every detail from this old and battered book. As he read he found many blank spaces, and it gave him a clue...The ink had deteriorated over time. He would give a yawn from time to time as he read, but stopped stopped when he read something that looked important...

"The War Has Been Declared.  
Your Allies Have Been Ensnared.  
It's Now Or Never.  
Break The Code Or Die Forever."

Steve was utterly confused, but the book was far to interesting to put down. It was, maybe, some hidden history of Minecraftia. As he continued reading next few lines of text, his eyes felt like they wanted to glue themselves shut. It was rather late, and he covered himself in red wool blankets that provided enough warmth for the minor. His bed was comfortable and welcoming as well... God those villagers always trade the softest wool around!

"To the Warrior Give My Blade  
By His Hand Your Fate Is Made."

The book was stating some kind of ancient prophecies, and Steve couldn't understood very well. He looked at the page number, and memorised it before he tied the ribbon around the book, and went to bed. He sighed whilst crawling deeper under the warm blanket...When thunder began to crash and rain collided with the roof of the home. It pounded heavily against the wood and soaked the mobs through. Endermen could be heard screeching in protest, before the sounds of them dieing could be faintly heard. The brave miner sighed again. It seemed that tomorrow was going to be a very difficult day, and he would be headed back for those mines once again. So, Steve relaxed and soon felt himself falling asleep. As the warmth of his blankets seemed to caress him, his eyes closed themselves, and he had finally found himself in a deep slumber.

Steve ignored the incoming darkness that was behind him. Soon, he found the faint light of torches that were licking the coal on the nearest wall. He walked until he reached his wished destination. But what he found was a library that seemed untouched... or so he thought. The brave miner entered the library, and what he saw were bodies, burned to ashes, pain still visible on their faces. No one knew how long they had been lying here in this dusty library. Papers and books were scattered, and ink completely dried on the stonebrick floor. Steve made his way to other side of library that was covered in cobwebs, and used his iron sword that was sitting on his back. He cut the sticky cobwebs away with little difficulty. The spider strings fell down, and he decided to use them to make a new bow, to protect his village he had found years ago. Steve arrived in front of a ladder that lead up to second floor of the library.

As he walked to nearest chest, he found more books and blank papers. Most of the books in the chest were empty so he picked them up carefully, moving one item after another. There was only one book... Nothing else, not even ink sac or papers. Just one old book with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and started reading it whilst he sat on the wooden floor. The first page of the book was easy to take in, and he understood just what this books words were telling. About Notch and Herobrine, but he couldn't figure out who the third person was. His clock ticked and alarmed, reminding him to get back to village. Breaking from his thoughts, the minor jumped down the ladder and went towards the opening of the stronghold. He was approached by a few zombies on the way, but luckily, he was able to slay them all as he ventured away from his previous destination. As he walked, he found iron ore, and proceeded to collect it. His fellow villagers said that he was a skilled miner and only people like him could go deep into the Earth and find more minerals then many others. Though, with time, a trained miner could become skilled and could survive even the largest waves of monsters.

A few moments passed until Steve exited the cave and untied his horse. He jumped onto his steed, and galloped towards the village.  
Sometimes, when he entered the village, the townsfolk would praise him as their protector. A protector that brought materials for them and in exchange, rewarded him with a nice, warm place to call home. He was kind man, that had respect for everyone he met. But what he loved the most was reading books and going to mine deep in unexplored caves. He didn't truly fear what dangers lurked in the dark, but he would always think ahead to prevent from encountering said dangers.  
He led his horse to the stable and took off the saddle, then he went to his small home. In said home, he was welcomed by his friend, Claric. Claric was an ordinary doctor and librerian. Whenever Steve got injured, he would heal his wounds as best he could. He was warm and caring and didn't like trading too much, but he lived with it. On his property was a small library on the very edge of the village. It had pictures of human anatomy, and depicted all kinds of injuries and illnesses, and what kind of remedies there were to cure and or heal them.

As Steve walked, the gravel pathway crumbled slightly under his feet. It was a bit wet and he was aware that it had been raining.  
He finally arrived at the home, and as he entered, his body was met by the warmness of the fireplace he built for himself and his friend.  
"You're home! How was your mining trip, Steven?" Claric asked.  
"Well, I was met by a few zombies, and I found new stronghold that I explored. Oh, and I brought you some empty books and blank papers." Steve replied tiredly.  
"Oh, just what I needed! Thank you." Claric thanked his friend.  
"No problem, it wasn't a tough task for me."  
"Are you hungry? I cooked chicken and potatoes." Claric said.  
"You have no idea!" They laughed and set the dinner out on the table  
They ate in silence, which was broken by nearby zombie grunts and growls. It was nothing for them, they just stayed put in their shelter. The sun had already began to set, making the skies a beautiful mix of red and orange. Steve emptied his backpack and put the books down on the table, before he told Claric not to take the book with the blue ribbon to his library.

Steve jumped into a pristine bathtub full of warm water, and slowly began rubbing his muscular body to clean of any remaining specks of dirt and sweat.  
He relaxed and stared at cobble stone ceiling, but then she came to his mind again. Who was the girl from the book? He thought to himself and closed his eyes, only for them to open once again  
"What is she?" Steve asked himself aloud.  
"Well...it's time to find out..." He carefully climbed out of the bathtub and pulled on some clean clothes.

He sat on his bed in silence, Claric already sound asleep. Perfect. He wouldn't be asking him any unimportant questions. He had plenty of time to finish this strange book now. He adored being in libraries and strongholds, and he longed to catch every detail from this old and battered book. As he read he found many blank spaces, and it gave him a clue...The ink had deteriorated over time. He would give a yawn from time to time as he read, but stopped stopped when he read something that looked important...

"The War Has Been Declared.  
Your Allies Have Been Ensnared.  
It's Now Or Never.  
Break The Code Or Die Forever."

Steve was utterly confused, but the book was far to interesting to put down. It was, maybe, some hidden history of Minecraftia. As he continued reading next few lines of text, his eyes felt like they wanted to glue themselves shut. It was rather late, and he covered himself in red wool blankets that provided enough warmth for the minor. His bed was comfortable and welcoming as well... God those villagers always trade the softest wool around!

"To the Warrior Give My Blade  
By His Hand Your Fate Is Made."

The book was stating some kind of ancient prophecies, and Steve couldn't understood very well. He looked at the page number, and memorised it before he tied the ribbon around the book, and went to bed. He sighed whilst crawling deeper under the warm blanket...When thunder began to crash and rain collided with the roof of the home. It pounded heavily against the wood and soaked the mobs through. Endermen could be heard screeching in protest, before the sounds of them dieing could be faintly heard. The brave miner sighed again. It seemed that tomorrow was going to be a very difficult day, and he would be headed back for those mines once again. So, Steve relaxed and soon felt himself falling asleep. As the warmth of his blankets seemed to caress him, his eyes closed themselves, and he had finally found himself in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if I'm late, I had a lot of school work and I couldn't post anything. Hope you'll enyoj and review. Thanks

Protection chapter

Steve got up from his bed, feeling as rested as could be. He knew he had to go to the mines, but not in the same ones as yesterday. The man knew he had to go far away, and into the distant caves that had not been explored. The mines he had already visited were empty and didn't provide strong enough materials for black smithing. Being the only one miner in the entire village was hard job and obviously became very tiring. He faced a lot of dangers on his own, and the only dangers were monsters that appeared at night, and hid in darkness of the caverns during the day. It was a way of life Notch and Herobrine had created when molding this beautiful land. Steve walked down the gravel pathway to the blacksmithing area, in which there were any and all materials for crafting. He asked the old-looking man, a kind and generous fellow, to give him two iron pickaxes and one iron sword. After thanking the man, he continued on to the stable.  
Steve was careless, therefore, he didn't notice the man who was watching him from the very tall building. The man who watched him almost looked the exact same as him, but with eyes bright and shining as white as fresh snow. The mysterious figure, known as Herobrine, didn't wear his usual set of clothes, but was currently in an all black wardrobe with gray boots. His white eyes followed the miner in the distance carefully, before he teleported one step ahead of the careless miner.

Steve lit the torch in the damp and pitch black cave, but this cavern was very rich with iron and coal that his village desperately needed. The miner ventured deeper as a zombie villager neared him with a scowl on its face. Steve wasn't suprised that he would find familiar monsters in this enviornment, so he used his iron sword and stabbed into the undead's body, making purplish blood splatter onto the cave's cold stone floor. Next, he spotted a vein of iron, which lined down the cave from the ceiling to it's bottom, but the cave wasn't extremely high, so he put himself to work.

Herobrine watched from unlit and dark part of the cave, very carefully hiding the glow from his bright eyes. His clothes were just dark enough to allow him to blend into the pitch black darkness, and stay hidden from sight.  
*" Mortal, turn back and don't even try to flee from me, or else."* The voice sent a violent shiver down Steve's spine.  
*" Do not be afraid. I come here to talk to you of something that is very important..."* Miner turned his head slowly and pressed his back against the cold wall of the cave, before his eyes slowly locked with the mythical man that haunted all humans nightmares...  
Steve wasn't brave enough to talk nor try to run away with his tail between his legs. He was to terrified and he didn't try to even move an inch.  
Herobrine moved from his hiding place, and Steve met those white, soulless eyes that belonged to the walking nightmare. He revealed himself from the darkness and completely stood in front of the miner, in all his glory.  
*" What did you find in that stronghold just the other day...?"* Herobrine spoke in his human-alike voice, but to Steve, it rattled in his head, making his heart pound loudly in his chest as if it wanted to jump out of him.  
Steve was unsure of if he would talk or be silent, but he decided to speak, gathering whatever courage he had left.  
*"I have frightened you, have I not...?"* Herobrine asked.  
" You did-" Steve cut himself off before he could finish his sentence, and Herobrine noticed the fear in his voice, so he tried to sound a bit more docile, perhaps even friendly, which was such an annoying task to him... Since the terror didn't have any human friends, he had befriended monsters over time - his loyal subjects.  
"Don't hurt me please...!" Miner finally spoke and received a small, amused chuckle from the white-eyed man.  
*"I'm not here to hurt you... I simply came here to ask you something. And if you don't tell me what I want to hear...I may change my mind about leaving you unharmed."*  
Steve gulped and picked himself up and tried to speak again:  
"OK...What do you want to know?" Steve asked as the younger brother of Notch took a deep breath, preparing to speak to his human doppleganger


	3. Chapter 3

*The day earlier*  
The white-eyed man was standing tall, yet he was confused, anger rose. Suddenly he spoke in his demon alike voice; " You did what?" He shouted at his opponent wich had a mocking smirk plastered across his white skull that hid under the purple cape. " What a foolishness, from the creators." He laughed mockingly pressing an anger spot of the powerful god who stood just a few feets away from him. - " She was so easy to break. So easy." Dreadlord said narrowing his eyes at the other's whose eyes glowed even brighter. " Katy! Was that her name-" He was cut down. " You don't have the permission to speak of her in my presence." The other just laughed and was met by the fist, sending him flying across the battlefield and hitting the nearest stone brick wall. The caped man rose shakily to his feet before releasing blast like skulls at his opponent. The white-eyed man dodged them skillfully before he blocked a sword attack. Herobrine jumped back, still parrying the attack. They started very fast spar. It was violent and unpredictable.

" You gave your own sister to the enemy." Dreadlord mocked him, believing it will weaken him, but it made him angrier, then sad. Herobrine let a lighting bolt at Dreadlord, who quickly dodged with a laugh.  
" Don't you know how betrayed she was?" He still kept on rubbing the past events on his nose. Indeed he didn't want to hear them because he missed her. He growled; " I told you, you don't have the permission to talk about her!" Dreadlord titled his head aside " A permissions, I don't need those." Herobrine let a maniacal laughter as his eyes went red. " Well, look who is mad." The skilled man said. " I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you." Now it was Herobrine's turn at mockery.

He punched Dreadlord's face, making his bones crack under his knuckle. The skilled man stopped himself midair and stood on his feet, while, while rubbing his throbbing jaw. Finally, he felt fear as his previously used potions started to wear off. Soon he saw a diamond blade coming to his direction, he blocked it quickly with his own. In the process, his own sword broke and quickly was replaced by a diamond pickaxe. Herobrine's sword enchantment is wearing off as well, but he's going to manage and finish his battle. He made his attacks more intense and undeniable, as he felt Dreadlord becoming weak. The skulled man barely held any control over Herobrine. How could he be so strong, even without potions? The caped man made a mistake and unfortunately saw it. He felt pain on his chest and face, he realized that he was cut by Herobrine. " For so long you have ignored her." Now he had only chance at killing the second creator. He fell to his knees waiting for the white-eyed man to get near and when he did he released his wither skulls. " I'm going to kill you for hurting her!" Luckily Herobrine dodged them and let down a lightning bolt, killing his opponent as he screamed in pain. As the dust cleared, there was nobody, nothing. He picked the stuff Dreadlord had...

Guilt have fallen on top of Herobrine's heart. He swore he will set her free from the curse and from eternal punishment, but he needs to find an amulet.

...

Herobrine sat arms- crossed on the couch in one of the village cabins where Steve lived with his villager friend. He still saw then as weaklings, but he needs them, he needs them for her. Steve was afraid of Herobrine and he knew it. If she was corrupted like she was in the past, he won't be able to win against her, nor even land a hand on her.  
Steve came in the room with few mundane potions, wich he poured in small glasses. Those potions were used like a strong kind of alcohol. Herobrine loved the taste of them. The miner passed him a glass, wich was half full. He accepted gratefully and thanked the miner for his kindness, wich was foreign to him.

" Where is the book?" The white- eyed man looked demanding at Steve.  
After a long silence, Steve finally brought the book and placed it in front of Herobrine.  
He touched the black leather cover with the blue ribbon, as he untied it. He folded his fingers at edges and started reading the first page, that Steve didn't even look at.  
" It's old traditional Aetherian dialect if you're curious," Herobrine said to Steve.  
"Well, I would like to know what it says." Steve smiled softly, but his words were seriously spoken.  
" You sure?" Herobrine looked at him.

"Well, I want to know who "she" is." Steve looked at the demon sitting on his couch. " She is someone dear to us." The white- eyed man said wich brought a new curiosity of the brave miner; "Us?".  
He questioned him. " To Brother and me." He was quick to reply.  
Steve hummed lightly, before striking new questions to the feared king. The white-eyed man just rolled his eyes, confusing Steve more.  
" Well mortal, you wanted to know who she is. Now you have an opportunity like no other." Herobrine said looking at him and continuing his speech; " In the beginning, there was three of us, Notch, me and Katy." Steve sat down while listening.  
" At first we grew tired of the darkness and decided we should create someone like us. So we decided to create Minecraft."He stopped for a while looking at the miner who looked back at him. " When we created the world, we swore to be equal in everything. Even if Notch was oldest, we almost had the same privileges like him, but we were limited unlike him. Soon, we agreed that three of us should have a proper duty, so he choose for us. He has chosen that he would create, for me that I should destroy and for her that she should protect what we made. For years it went like that, we created order and peace. Creations perished us, built temples in our names and named us their gods, more likely their creators. We loved and cared each another, but one fateful night, as we sat at the dinner table, some of us had to break, and it was her. She didn't come that night, nor the next day at breakfasts. When Notch made to her room, he saw her sad.

*flashback*

" Dear sister, why are you sitting here?" The bearded man said closing up and sitting by her, slowly hugging her, worriedly. " It's nothing." She could not lie, for Notch will find out about a lie. " Tell me. She looked at him, on brink of crying. " Have you not seen what our precious did to you and brother, but not to me?" Notch looked at her. " And what is that?" He asked quietly and calming. " Why don't they respect me?" She asked, almost like she whimpered. " Don't be so down, We'll make something out." He said putting her in his lap as she cried on his shoulder.  
" Please sister, don't cry." He requested of her while caressing her pale face.

*end*

" Days have passed, since then and everything was fine, until one MAN-" Herobrine almost screamed- " destroyed all we made.

*flashback*  
" N-no, please. They won't abandon me, please no." 303 laughed " Why dear when it's true, you know they have abandoned you so long ago." He looked up curiously at her- " Join me and you'll have everything they have." She looked at him angrily " No, I will never." He just laughed as she was already broken and easy to corrupt. He formed black shadowy tendrils that coiled themselves around her body, entering her mouth and going straight to her core. Wrapping it in blackness. What her siblings could hear was a painful scream. When they arrived, everything was lost and they were late to save her.

*end*

Herobrine looked at Steve whose eyes were narrow. " What happened next?" Steve asked curiously. " She's locked somewhere by Notch. He hid every sign of her existence, hid her history, destroyed the books she was mentioned, erased her from history. No one remembers her anymore." He gripped his knees tightly- " But she is alive and I hope well."  
" Can you ask your brother to free her?" Steve titled his head, suddenly wanting the justice for her.  
" I wish it could be that easy." The white-eyed man said.


	4. Bonus chapter

BONUS CHAPTER

The footfalls echoed through the long abandoned palace. The gray walls were surrounded by the long lasting moss, but yet still beautiful and untouched. Some of the bricks were cracked and at the brim of breaking. The ornament and ancient flooring were covered in thick layers of dust and leaf. The darkness as it seemed was running the light of unfamiliar source. It was moving and scaring things that lurked in the dark. The cape was moving in the rhythm of light and graceful steps. It was loosely attached to the shoulders of a board and very well built man.  
His eyes were dark and head standing tall. He was proud, very proud of what he is, but yet inside he was breaking. As he walked, the time brought happy but painful memories.

-  
It was good in the night and everything was in its place. The halls were soundless until he saw a few women that passed and carried baskets full of laundry. He remembered them, but not enough to know everything about them. He had one person in mind. He rubbed his black and thick beard that squeezed to his Adam's apple.  
He passed the doors from well-carved wood until he arrived at his wished destination. The doors had circular and spiral shapes of individual colors.  
As he pushed the doors back they have released a slight squeak that echoed down to great and forgotten throne room. The man peeked inside and sweet memory warmed him, and he smiled. For the first time, he smiled from the depth of his heart. Soon that man entered the room fully and admiring the high roof decorated in purple and blue. Windows were closed and they were adorned with silken velvet curtains that were spread to opposite sides. The double bed was in same colors, except for the pillows wich were colored black with golden decorated edges. Opposite of the windowsill sat a bookshelf full of the interesting books, the dark oak wood table was sitting under the said bookshelf.  
But what caught his eyes was a girl in a white and pristine nightgown. The man closed the doors behind himself. He walked and looked, his shadow was falling over her sleeping form. In front of her were papers and books scattered about. He kneeled and her hair resembled silk, so soft and so long. He lost to the temptation and finally touched her. The hair was moved away and her face was uncovered. It was so pale, yet held soft features. The emerald green eyes hid under the calm and heavy eyelids. Her wrist carried a small and golden bracelet, and they fit perfectly. He continued to pet her hair. She gave no response, for she is only a small fragment of the memory.  
" Sister..." He whispered then lifted her in his arms and place her on her black pillows, covered her to keep the warmth and kissed her good night.

Everything turned dark, there was no light, no purple or blue walls. Curtains were torn and on some places missing, they danced and swung from the force of night's air. There were no longer well-organized books and worst of all, the girl he placed moments ago was gone, missing. She left torn mattress covered in dust and dirt. His black eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed, but seconds after his facial features returned to normal as he for the last time took a look through broken window, sighed and left a room with a silent " Good night!" ...


End file.
